noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein vs Rajak Kertia
The battle between Frankenstein and Rajak Kertia occurs when the Lord learns about Rai's arrival in Lukedonia and sends Rajak and Karias to capture them. Prologue After visiting the temple in the forbidden region, Rai and Frankenstein decide to go to the shrine of the Previous Lord to see the message he left. M-21, Tao, and Takeo try to stall Rael in order to let Regis escape and go to his clan leader. The Lord, however, realizes that it is Rai, whom Gejutel is trying to hide from her and orders Karias and Rajak to bring him. While the battle between RK-4 and Rael draws to a close, Frankenstein along with Rai reaches the location. Rajak also reaches their battle spot. Frankenstein, then asks his master to go ahead and to leave Rajak and Rael to him. Battle Summary As Rajak tries to stop Rai, he is easily surpassed. Rael, on the other hand, tries to attack Frankenstein but is impaled by a number of dark matter spears and defeated. Seeing as Rai is gone, Rajak focuses on Frankenstein. Rajak takes out his soul weapon, Kartas, and his aura seemingly vanishes. To everyone's surprise, Frankenstein takes out his Dark Spear leaving them wondering if it is a soul weapon. Both of them clash with Frankenstein using his dark matter to attack and Rajak displaying his superb speed. Suddenly Rajak mixes with the atmosphere and vanishes from the common sight. Frankenstein can't see the attacks until they hit him, but soon seeing the pattern and the attacks, he finds out Rajak's position. Seeing that his attack failed, Rajak makes a dozen clones and attacks Frankenstein. Rael, confused and angry by the circumstances that he lost so easily and that even his brother is losing, attacks M-21 and others. At the last moment, Frankenstein saves them but gets injured by Rajak's attack in the process. Rajak, as an apology for Rael's interference, slashes himself. They resume their fight and Frankenstein attacks with an even more savage intensity. The Dark Spear starts to become harder to control and begins to take over Frankenstein's body. They attack each other head-on and Frankenstein impales Rajak with the Dark Spear. Seeing that Frankenstein lost control over his weapon, M-21 shouts at him asking him not to use a weapon he can't control. Suddenly, Frankenstein regains his senses as Dark Spear relaxes after taking in Rajak's blood. He tells M-21 to quiet down and they continue fighting. While they were fighting, there is a large amount of power released in the Shrine, forcing them to stop. Aftermath As soon as Frankenstein feels the surge of power from the shrine, he realizes that his master has removed the seal binding his powers and rushes to his aid. Rajak also feels the enormous power and goes to the shrine, thus ending the battle without any proper outcome. Image Gallery R 3.jpg|Rajak brings out Kartas. Frank vs Rajak.3.png|Frankenstein summons his Dark Spear. Frank vs Rajak.4.png|Rajak's attack on Frankenstein Frank vs Rajak.5.png|Frankenstein using his spear Frank vs Rajak.1.png|Rajak creates doppelgängers. Frank vs Rajak.2.png|Rajak slashes himself to compensate for Rael's sneak attack. Fr.jpg|The Dark Spear gradually consuming Frankenstein. Frank vs Rajak.6.png|Frankenstein impales Rajak with his spear. Category:Battles